03 March 1972
Show ; Name *Friday Night Is Boogie Night ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-03-03 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Playlist consists of current or recent recordings, with the exception of two versions of "Around And Around" - the Rolling Stones' rendition and the Chuck Berry original. Sessions *Pete Atkin, #1. Recorded 1972-02-15. "The Girl On The Train" and "A Guitar Is A Thief In The Night" not broadcast until 21 April 1972. No known commercial release. *Status Quo, #1. Recorded 1972-02-07. "Mean Girl" appears on Live At The BBC, CD 2010 (UMC). *Arthur Brown's Kingdom Come, #2 (rpt). First Broadcast 14 January 1972. Recorded 1971-12-28. No known commercial release. *Keith Tippett, #2 (rpt). First Broadcast 21 January 1972. Recorded 1972-01-05. "Topless Air-Pockets" gets its first airing in this repeat broadcast. "Mauve Ballade" not broadcast in this repeat. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Bonzo Dog Band: unknown (LP - Let's Make Up And Be Friendly) United Artists UAS 29288 Decktician's Log names the track as "Let's Make Up And Be Friendly". This is the name of the album and a track of this name does not appear on it. *John Lennon: Give Me Some Truth (LP - Imagine) Apple PAS 100004 *Pete Atkin: Driving Through Mythical America (session) *Status Quo: Mean Girl (session) *Machine Gun Co. (with Mike Cooper): Midnight Words (LP - The Machine Gun Co. With Mike Cooper) Dawn DNLS 3031 *Arthur Brown's Kingdom Come: Bathroom (session) *Chris Spedding: The Only Lick I Know (LP - The Only Lick I Know) Harvest SHSP 4004 *Rolling Stones: Around & Around (LP - Stone Age) Decca SKL 5084 Originally released on the 5x5 EP in 1964, but likely played from this recently released compilation. *Chuck Berry: Around & Around (LP - unknown) Originally the b-side of Johnny B. Goode released in 1958. Decktician's Log suggests the track was played from an LP, presumably one of the many compilations on which it has appeared. *Keith Tippett: Yellow Buzz (session) *Status Quo: Na Na Na (session) *Medicine Head: Back To The Wall (LP - Dark Side Of The Moon) Dandelion 2310 166 *Pete Atkin: Apparition In Las Vagas (session) *Audience: Party Games (LP - Lunch) Charisma CAS 1054 *Status Quo: Railroad (session) *Dobyne & Jones: Suddenly There's Spring In My Jive (single) Atco 6848 (US release) *Pete Atkin: Wristwatch For A Drummer (session) *Keith Tippett: Topless Air-Pockets (session) *Kossoff, Kirke, Tetsu and Rabbit: Blue Grass (LP - Kossoff, Kirke, Tetsu and Rabbit) Island ILPS 9188 *Cat Mother & The All Night Newsboys: Letter To The President (LP - Cat Mother & The All Night News Boys) United Artists UAG 29313 *Arthur Brown's Kingdom Come: Night Of The Pigs (session) *Savoy Brown: I'll Make Everything Allright (LP - Hellbound Train) Decca TXS 107 *Keith Tippett: Chugging Brown (session) *Pete Atkin: All The Dead Were Strangers (session) *North Carolina Boys: Fourteen Days In Georgia (LP - North Carolina Boys ) Leader LEA 4040 *Status Quo: Someone's Leaving (session) File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only. Footnotes Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Friday Night Is Boogie Night